Fractions
by Broken Tourniquet
Summary: Just some tidbits, small pieces I write for some of my Resident Evil OC's. Feel free to ignore if you'd like.
1. Lost My Mind - Kiara

AN: Hey guys! These are just some small pieces of stuff I've come up for some of my Resident Evil OC's so they're probably crap but I enjoy it. If you like them let me know? If not that's okay. Just me being a doofus xD

* * *

><p><strong>Lost My Mind<strong>  
><strong><em><span>Kiara<span>_**

To my right was my gun, and to my left- well...that's another story. I don't even think I knew her name you know? It was just done and over with quickly but the realization hit me harder than before. I've done this before and yes I've thought about it before but what makes this so different? What makes this that much different than the other bodies I've piled up? I don't understand it.

I look at my hands and I can see the blood dripping down to the floor. The blood I managed to get on my hands when I rushed to her and pressed my hands to her neck to stop the bleeding even though I knew better. My own sister is medic and I knew damn well that without mediate medical attention, she'd die and I just-

"Blood..." My eyes widened as I stepped back hitting the wall behind me and slid down against it to the floor.

She wasn't even human anymore! Hell she still tried to rip my goddamned throat out as I tried to save her. I numbed myself right before that shot too- I just don't know what the hell made me snap out of it. That's a lie I do too. I know what made it so different for me and it shouldn't have but it did.

Valley, Vallerie Jays is what made it different. I shot her mother and she- she called out to her snapping me back to reality. She wasn't human though! She was another infected that's all but at the same time she was this girls mother. This girl that I looked after for two years and this girl that I treated like my own.

"Blood..." All I could do was bring up a knee to my chest and wrap my arms around it as I laid my head on my knee trying to keep calm.

Valley begged and begged me to save her and I couldn't. She asked me why and I couldn't answer her because my answer was uncalled for. I had to pick her up and throw her over my shoulder to the chopper as she fought to get loose and go back telling me that she swore she saw them breathe and that they could be saved if we only went back. Even as she hugged me for comfort I could tell there was no denying that she blamed me for it and rightfully so.

"Shit," I told myself as I laid my head back against the cool wall and didn't even try to stop the tears. I'd done that enough for a lifetime. "Shit," I swore again hitting my head lightly against the wall. "Shit." This time I hit my head a little harder. I went on like this for awhile until I hit my head against the wall too loudly and Greg ran up the stairs.

He stopped dead in his tracks with a mixed expression of relief that I was okay but something sympathetic as well. He pulled the sleeves of his shirt down and walked to me calmly. He is a calm man so it didn't surprise me that his tactic of remaining calm and reassuring to me usually helped. He knelt down in front of me and put a hand on my neck keeping his firm strong so I couldn't do as I did before again.

"My love," He began, "Please do not do that." When I nodded his hand slipped to my cheek and rubbed the tears away. "That is no-"

"I know that," I told him with a sad tone. "I know." I moved to sit up better against the wall and he removed his hand. I wish he didn't. I enjoy his soft touch.

"What were you doing it for then?" He tried to his Russian accent which, usually, amused me but I paid no attention to that.

"I killed them." He looked confused for the most part. "I didn't reach her father in time and a hunter- but her mother. Her mother was infected and she was going to kill her own child. Without a second though Jasemine! Without a second thought I pulled my gun out, aimed, and then bam she was on the ground bleeding out. Valley told me no, but I did it anyways I-"

"Hey," He took one of my hands in his and told me sternly, "It is not your fault. The man you could not save alright? and her mother was already gone before you-"

"That's just it! Maybe I could-"

"Listen to me, NO decent parent would ever want themselves or their bodies to kill their own child. You did her an honor by keeping that one nightmare from happening." He moved to sit next to me. "When I look at those two girls downstairs, when I look at - daughters even if I am not their biological father I see our girls and I would surely rather die than ever let myself harm one hair on their heads. They are so deeply precious to us that I know you feel as I do and that you would expect me to stop you in anyways possible even if it means shooting you to keep you from hurting them."

God he was right. I had made him promise me that if something were to happen to us and we no longer became as human as we were and that if we ever turned we'd kill one another before the girls got hurt. I know he doesn't like the thought of that but after what I saw the T-Virus do I could never stand turning on them or him like I had seen so many mindless creatures do to their loved ones. He's never seen the T-Virus infectee's thank god, but I have.

I looked up at him and he took my hand again enlacing our fingers together before kissing my forehead.

"I love you." I reminded him as I ran my finger across his palm.

"I love you as well." I laid my head against his shoulder and sniffled. "I still cannot believe you would love someone as weak as me." I gave him a look. "Well I still can't managed to beat you at uh- arm uh..thing and you are the one whom managed to not only save me far too many times when we met but also taught me a very important lesson."

"What would that be Mr. Kramen?" I asked as I ran a hand through his dark hair.

"That my dear GenovLust would be that women are dangerous and not to be trifled with in bad ways at any cost or you might loose more than an arm." I shook my head and put it back in its previous place. "You are a very strong woman and mother. I know that you do not need me to succeed in life so you accepting me into your life means everything to me." He was sincere.

Before I could say another word or ask him anything the usual yelling was heard coming from the living room. He kissed me quickly before running to check it out for himself. I could tell it was..pleasant as I heard him swear in his native language and what heard like break up a fight. That was my cue to check it out.


	2. I loved you Before - Valley x Gabby

AN: This is set years after the first one! And yes the quote was taken from a song. Look out for another part perhaps soon?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I loved you before<br>Gabby x__ Valley__  
><em>**_"I__ just want you to know who I am"_

"I-"

"Hmm?" She asked quietly interrupting her very much awake lover.

Her lover just chuckled quietly and moved around so her head was on her chest and a draped across her stomach and smiled into the light skin.

"It's morning," Valley told her and ad to smile bigger when Gabbriella grunted and whispered no. Gabby was usually the morning person as she was usually the last to go to bed but the first to arise, but they pulled a late night up most of it and she couldn't blame her for not wanting to get up.

Valley looked down at the tattoo on her shoulder and thought about it. She remembered that new tattoo and the purposes of it. She had stolen a few moments from her lover to pull her to the parlor asking her what she'd like to see tattooed on her. Gabby was confused because it wasn't her job nor her skin which, of course, led her to let it slip that her darker skin was beautiful and perfect the way it was. When Valley asked if a tattoo would decrease its beauty she crinkled her nose and said, of course, not it'd be just as perfect before and after to which the artist aw'd and Gabby blushed. Valley insisted she choose so giving in she decided on a half heart with red roses at the base.

Valley thought it was curious but didn't care and did it. What she didn't expect was for Gabby to sit down in the chair when she got up and told her that she'd get the other half of that heart as a tattoo. The artist could only smile and shake his head stating how ridiculously cute that was and asked if she wanted anything extra. She told him no but asked to change the roses color to a dark blue because it was Valley's favorite color. Valley thanked him. She realized why Gabby did that as it was partially her fault for constantly telling her that she was her whole heart only for Gabby to reply that she had already stolen her heart.

"Five more hours- weeks, please." Gabby grumbled closing her eyes shut again after letting them wander around for awhile.

"Sorry," She laughed again only to be given another grunt of protest. "Mom wants us to-"

"Show up for rehearsal I know. But can't we like-" She paused "Get prepped and go?" Oh, she knew that wasn't an option. Both of them did because her mother loved to be very ready which meant training and several different strategies in place in case one failed.

Valley giggled at a memory. "Remember Alex's wedding?" Gabby covered her face to hide her smile and nodded. "THAT was the only time K never made us do a rehearsal ten million times. She pointed at Finn and Alex and was like 'Don't even think about it' when Alex was called in. She made them wait till it was finished and I'm pretty sure the director is scared of her now." Gabby looked down at her and nodded with a smile.

"I think the Director's assistant is more scared of the dogs though especially after they nearly attacked her for just walking in and it took you five minutes to call them off when you were like 'oops' and walked off to get dressed. Her face? Priceless. She might have also learned a lesson when she saw me run to the bathroom in your shirt." She couldn't help but laugh. Especially since the assistant tried to avoid them at all costs knowing very well what she might have interrupted.

"You ready?"

"they" Gabby complained throwing a pillow over her face. "I just want to stay in this bed with you and- can we just live right here on this bed forever? Please?" Valley laughed.

"Afraid not. Doesn't pay the bills but it is my slice of heaven every day." Gabby remained silent and Valley smiled again at that placing a kiss to the bare skin her head was laying on before sliding her hand across her bare stomach to sit up.

"No, No!" Gabby protested grabbing her waist just in time and bringing her back down onto the bed. "We have like five hours." however, she knew very well that that had other things to do that might not be able to be put aside for another day.

"Okay baby-" Gabby shook her head against Valley's back. Valley chuckled at her. "Baby we've put off the other things long enough and Day needs a new collar so we should-" She stopped when she felt the familiar lips on her back and realized she was trying to give incentive to stay. She bit her bottom lip with a smile and leaned back into the warm kiss.

"Now can we stay?" She begged sliding her hands up the body she loved as much as the person it belonged too.

"No, but," Valley turned just enough to kiss Gabby. "I have a surprise when we go out."

"I don't like surprises. Tell me?"

"You sure?"

"Wait! Let me guess first!" Gabby tapped her chin. "Does it have to do with my gun?" Valley shook her head no. "How about the car? The rental we have sucks." Another head shake and a laugh was given. "What about...Trystin? Alex and Lia didn't comeback with him already did thay?" Another head shake. "...the rings are ready?" Valley smiled and nodded. "I'll get dressed then!" To which she jumped out of bed and nearly tripped over her box of gear. "Don't laugh!" Valley stayed quiet letting her walk into the bathroom before chuckling over it.

Gabby was just as clumsy as she was when they were in middle school except when in the field. Valley always admired the way Gabby could turn a whole other focus on when she was working which was hard to get her out of. It was funny how one of the few things that could bring her out of that was when an innocent was involved but when she was off duty so to speak she was herself- no she was herself 24/7 but she was much more relaxed but that was normal.

Sadly they'd only gotten to work together about three or four times. Gabby hoped that that'd get to be a larger number when she and Valley had actually been able to get married which was set for a couple of months from now as they had actually set out enough vacation time to do it and properly get time for themselves. They were glad both of their bosses understood which made it so much easier to get it sorted and let Alex and Gabby's mother plan everything

Thankfully the two women kept them in the loop and would constantly ask if this or that would alright as well as what they wanted. They were both hit playfully when they answered to get married by both of the women. Kiara (gabby's mother) told them both to hang on to their engagement rings maybe even get something engraved on them because yes marriage was a big deal but in her experience engagement was just as important because it revealed so much about your partner. They agreed and Valley asked a friend if she could engrave something for them in them and make a strong proper necklace that would allow them to bring the rings and their future ones on missions as well. She only had one condition: to be invited to the wedding which they agreed to.

Valley smiled as she got dressed and thought about it. She longed to be the one to put that ring on Gabby's finger, to be the one reason she smiled so brightly that day. There was nothing more rewarding than having that one woman in the entire world to be the one who stood by her until the end of time. The fact Gabby wanted to take her name made her cry as she spent so long believing that she wasn't good enough for it even when Gabby told her yes that she would marry the most beautiful and perfect woman in the world she cried. The day Gabby become Gabbriella Jayes was the day she was sure she'd cry again.

"Hey Vallerie?" Gabby called as she leant against the door frame watching her lover pull her shoes on.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

Gabby turned to the small pups that clawed at her jeans and she picked them up smiling. "And I love you two as well yes I do! I even love your bed hogging parents!" She was rewarded a simple whine from Drake as Day jumped on the bed and laid against Valley. Valley put a hand on her head and pet her with a smile.

"She's not wrong boy, you do hog the bed." Drake simply stood up and walked away. "Ready?"

"Yeah."


	3. Your hold - Valley x Gabby

I could try all I like, but you'd still walk away. It doesn't stop me from trying and I think you know that. You're desperate to know and I'm hesitant to show which is why it scares me to think about you leaving before I can show you.

"No." I've got my hand around your wrist and you stop dead in your tracks, but you don't face me and it scares me.. "Please don't." I try to move, but I don't let go.

"Va-" I don't want to hear it because if you ask I'll let go. I give in too easily to you all the time. Before you finish I pull on your arm just right and you're in my lap.

I can't help it as I lay my head on your chest and take in the scent of oranges you seem to have about you. I clutch the fabric that's clung to your back from the cold shower you had before and I remember everything I've done to you.

"Please don't ask..." I beg you with my voice breaking. I can feel your arms around my neck and a hand in my hair. "Please.."

You don't say anything and I press my mouth further into the dark fabric. I can say it, but I'm still afraid to because I want you to believe me completely.

"Okay." Is all you say with that gentle voice of yours as you press a kiss to the top of my head and lower yourself onto my lap more so my mouth on your shoulder and you can give me a proper hug.

It's funny how drastic our skin tones are. I used to hate mine do you remember that? Do you remember how you'd tell me you thought angels were really as dark as I when we were younger? You're part of the reason I love my skin and part of the reason I am so comfortable in it now. The other half is that I realized there was no shame in it because it was apart of me, but I had to be taught that.

I can feel my heart calm down and tears dry as you hold me a little closer. I can feel your thumb rub against my bare shoulder and I open my eyes wondering why you're still here if I've screwed up. I don't think ever when it comes to you and that's the most dangerous part about being with you.

It's funny to think we grew up together compared to where we are now. I'm not sure this is a broken romance because you're still here but if it is cracked we can fix it. I'm willing to try for you as long as you're willing to try for me- the again you always have tried for me. You were always there for me and always understood me best.

"Mon amour." You speak against my shoulder and rock us from side to side comfortably. "Je t'aime." If I could I'd chuckle at how well you say that and it makes me wonder how long you've wanted to say it.

I choke on the lump in my throat but manage to tell you, "I love you.."

I can feel you smile and your body doesn't feel as tense as it did before like a weight was just lifted from your shoulders.

"Yeah?" You ask. I can hear the smile in your voice.

"Yeah..." I breathe. I turn my head to bury my face in your neck and let out a relaxed sigh. I'm still holding in the rest of the tears from being so scared you'd walk out the front door but I have no reason for them anymore. I know you well enough to know you meant everything you've said and that you're going to stay.

I don't say anything else when you start humming. You only hum to me when I'm upset and it still has the same effect that it does. I can feel my body physically relax at the comforting sound. I know what you're humming too because we both love the song. Every time I move you hold onto me a little tighter and I know you're just as scared I'll walk away as I am that you might.

Who would have thought we'd end up like this? You in arms with more than just a friendly attention because you have my heart and for last night to have come true. I'd be lying if I said I couldn't feel your love in the way you moved against me or the way you were so careful and thoughtful. We're both grown women so I feel childish for keeping how I felt a secret for so long.

"Valley?" I don't reply. I'm too comfortable. "Vallerie?" You ask gently.

"Mmm?" I manage.

"Are you still tired?" I nod lightly against your light skin and you chuckle. "Lay back?" I don't argue. I let go of you and lay back throwing an arm over my face as my head hits the pillow. "Thank you." You smile down at me with a blush on your face. I see your eyes flicker over my bare body, but you only lay down beside me and throw an arm around me as you lay your head against my shoulder.

Sometimes it's like your too stubborn to leave and I'm too selfish to let you but you don't mind. How long have you loved me? I wonder now how many times since you learned how to speak other languages that you've told me how you felt but told me it meant something else to hide the truth. I feel terrible for what I've done, but I know you won't let me stay that way.

"I love you.: I mutter one last time as I roll over to wrap my arms around you. I let out a breath of comfort against your blonde hair and smile. I'm glad I was wrong. I'm so damn happy you're still here.


	4. Breath - Alex x Lia

Many people believed she was carefree and somewhat of a lucky girl considering. You see she had a way of showing herself to the world and that image was what she desired to be remembered most as. It wasn't that she regretted the bad things although she wished they'd have never happened she wouldn't change them because she knew they made her who she was. There's damage there and it's the kind of damage that probably can't be repaired but she see's it and tries.

She looks up at you with her grey eyes and gives a small smile unlike the confident smirk she gave you earlier this one shows that confidence she always has is all but gone. She KNOWS herself and her abilities but when things got rough and she lost another member so close to you her confidence dropped like she had been battling whether or not this could be done in her head.

"We can stay here and then leave in a bit?" Jacob questions behind you. You want choke him because this was his fault, but you keep your hands to yourself. "Cap'n! This ain't gonna wor-"

"It's our only shot." She tells him through clenched teeth. You question how she's able to change her expression so quickly, but you remember despite being so confident and sometimes coming off as cocky she feels much more than that. It took you more than a year to slip in through that wall. "We wait for them to leave or pass on then we can make it to the-"

"What if the chopper' not there?!" He's freaking out. You can understand that. "W-what if they barge in here?! WHAT-" You tune him out because you don't know how to console him as you lean against the cold wall and watch his mouth move as he shouts more.

What snaps you out of this zone you brought yourself in is when she grabs his vest and slams him against the wall with an obvious lump in her throat. It surprises everyone but you. Had she never shown this side to these men before? You'd only met them once or twice but not much more than that over the past four years. Four years. Had she never let it slip?

"Then I'll place myself in between you and those goddamn monsters!" She shouts. She's tired of him questioning her. "I'll give you enough time to escape!" It doesn't surprise you when she says this because you knew she's sacrifice herself for you all, but it scares you. It scares you that your blonde devil (as she calls herself) would gladly die for not just you but them as well. "N-now," she catches her breath and releases her hold as her features soften. "Stop yelling and sit down okay Dest? W-we'll attract their attention. We have to stay calm." he nods and does so.

When she doesn't ignore you and crosses to the other side of the concrete room you feel an instant stab of 'she's beyond upset' puncture your chest. She guilts herself more than her sister (your partner) which says something especially since she'll never tell you. That was one of the few things you've had the pleasure of figuring out through the years of slowly falling for this magnificent soldier of yours. You instantly knew when she was hiding something and when something was wrong. You loved her, but god she was stubborn.

Without thinking about it, you were already in front of her. You realized how close you were when she looked up at you with fingers on her forehead like she was rubbing it. You looked at the others to see them nearly huddled together against the back wall but when you turned back to her she frowned unable to keep up her charade any longer so you sat down beside her.

You wondered how long it had taken for this to become so natural as she instantly took your hand in hers and entwined your fingers as if she was clutching you. You squeezed her hand in comfort and looked at her. She couldn't help but lay her forehead on your shoulder and sigh in depression. You wanted to tell her but knew her mind was so twisted in thoughts right now that she wouldn't catch it.

"Lia." She muttered as you laid your cheek against the top her hair.

"Hmm?"

"Shoot me?" She asks you almost seriously...it's scary. She doesn't understand how you COULD NEVER do that even if she became infected.

"No." you tell her sternly. She moves her head and looks up at you. You love those eyes of hers and wanted to never look away, but she turns away sitting back.

"Party pooper." She tries to joke. You chuckle once and shake your head. "What about with a-"

"Especially not a tranq." You give her a look that instantly reminds her of how much of a headache she had the last time. She shrugs her shoulders and leans her head back against the wall after fixing her ponytail with her freehand.

She's quiet and doesn't start up a conversation for awhile, but you're content just holding her hand and feeling her skin. You look down and remember she gave you one of her gloves earlier which you didn't understand, but you took it anyways. It was sweet the way her face lit up when you did and you figured it was something of a gesture GenovLust's before her and her mother did.

You end up watching the other men closely as the two rookies who had never seen anything quite like this begin to look skittish like they are close to cracking and running out the door straight into the lot of whatever those things were. You don't want to see any more deaths because Alex wouldn't be able to take it so you watch them. Jacob and the oldest guy among the bunch fall asleep together quietly. The other two are the rookies and though one is falling asleep you know the other one is scared for hi life.

You get lost in your thoughts of how to stop him if he dares to get up and run. You don't want to hurt him too much but you if need be you need to be able to snap him back to reality. Poisons are your speciality, not this. You still let out a sigh knowing you could always use pressure points to get him on the ground and perhaps Alex would knock the sense into him. You didn't fancy getting physical with them but not because you were afraid of them in fact you knew how to kill them all without touching them you just didn't like the idea of that kind of scrape.

"Lia.." Your head turns instantly to the source of the soft tone you recognise so very much.

However, you freeze stunned at the look in her eyes. You had seen it before but never on the field like this. You don't move especially when she puts her hand on your cheek and it moves to the back of your neck. Before you know it she lets go of your hand and brushes bangs out of your eyes. Your heart stops like it has the millions of times before. It never fails to amaze you how she does this so easily.

She leans in slowly and her eyes flutter close but open a tad to watch you as she stop when your lips touch. She doesn't move any further to continue and you know why. She's waiting for your permission and it's torture because you find it extremely hard to move or talk. The look on her face tells you that she yearns for the taste of your lips and you can feel the heat buildup. She wants you even though she has you.

You give in and lean forward yourself. She makes that noise she always does to let you know she's missed you. Lips move against each other and you find it impossible to move apart or stop when you reach out to grab her waist just to steady yourself in case it's a trick or a dream and she's really not there but she cringes and you remember her injury. The kiss breaks apart for a moment and as you begin to say I'm sorry she ignores you and pulls you back in for a more passionate kiss.

You don't feel helpless when she kisses oh no you feel like your strength has renewed ten thousand fold. She does this to you, but you don't understand how. She loves you like your her first and definite last, but you don't understand that either. She gives you her heart in this kiss and you know it's true.

She stops and pulls away when she feels the kiss becoming too hot to continue in this circumstance. If it was back at your house she'd have continued it to the end and you would have obliged. This was a battlefield though and it couldn't last any longer or something could happen.

You understand why she need your lips because you figured that out too some time ago. She needed strength renewed as much as you did and you cursed yourself inwardly for wanting the kiss to continue especially as her taste will be on your lips for the rest of the day. God you love her to the ends of the earth..

She kisses your forehead and you finally feel yourself relax. "I love you.." She mutters. You begin to worry that she's only doing this because she might try something stupid.

"I love you too." You tell her and give her a confused look.

Her confidence is back as she tells you "Got great lips don't I?" you shake your head and give her another quick kiss. "I didn't tell you this morning so-"

"Seriously?" She shrugs and you laugh. "You have fantastic timing Ms. Alexia."

"So my kiss did more than just show you how much I love you?" She bites her lip and smiles at you. Your cheeks redden slightly and her smile turns into her signature smirk. "Knew it."

"Shut up.." You know that never works.

"Or what? Gonna cuff me?" You look at her and her smirk widens. "Not a bad idea actually-" you hid your face behind a hand. "After this mission."

"Captain.." one of the rookies mutter and his eyes avoid yours. "Sounds like they're gone." In an instant, Alex's look disappears and she stands up and helps you up. The others follow suit.

"Okay pups," she starts "Time to move. Stay beside me and Lia here okay?" They all nod. "W. will be out rear guard." The older man nodded respectively at her and she looked at you before finishing. "Let's get out of here yeah? I have a son to get home too and a girlfriend to cuddle with." you wonder how she can say that so serious but you don't question her. You follow her out of the door and grab her hand as the others grab onto your jacket so they won't get lost. You just know something is going to go wrong.


End file.
